


Wondering

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Allura has never thought too hard about her lack of interest in the men who approach her, but a casual comment from Acxa makes her wonder.





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 4: ~~Pirate!AU~~ or **“Look, I might be evil but even I have standards.”**

“Look, I might be evil but even I have standards,” Acxa said. “Zethrid’s great and all, but she’s an absolute slob, and I’m not dealing with that in a partner.”

“Might have _been_ evil,” Allura corrected, refilling Acxa’s empty glass. “What about Ezor?”

Acxa laughed. The more she drank, the louder her laugh became, but Allura liked it. She liked watching her finally loosen up instead of walking around expecting to be attacked at any moment.  She was surprisingly good company, once Allura stopped fixating on the past.

“Ezor? Oh, I wouldn’t go _near_ Ezor,” she said. “She’s into some things that I wouldn’t  do if I was paid!”

“Oh?” Allura asked, topping up her own drink and settling back on the sofa. She was becoming rather fond of this human wine. It was by far the best alcoholic beverage she had tried since they freed Earth.

“Oh no,” Acxa said. “You really don’t want to know. Pretty sure her and Ezor are exclusive anyway. But what about you? Keith said something about Lance?”

Allura grimaced. “I entertained the notion. Fleetingly. But like all the other men who have expressed interest, I can’t seem to feel the same.”

Acxa studied her for a moment, sipping her wine. The alcohol had turned the skin over her cheeks into a duskier purple, and Allura found it hard not to stare.  Seeing her so relaxed was still surprising.  It was so hard to believe they had once been enemies. Now she looked forward to their weekly night of wine, gossip, and Earth movies more than anything else in her week.  She’d miss it terribly when one of them inevitably returned to space.

“You haven’t considered that’s the problem?” Acxa asked, still studying her.

“What?”

“ _Men_ ,” Acxa said slowly. “Have you considered looking elsewhere?”

Allura blinked at her.  Acxa sighed. “Oh, you haven’t, have you?”

“I...well...”

“Relax, Princess,” Acxa laughed. “If you’re not into women then you’re not into women. No need to overthink it.”

Was that the case? Allura had never thought about it. Looking back, before the fall of Altea she had been so preoccupied with her lessons on how to be a  just  ruler. And then...since waking... she hadn’t had time to think of romance unless it was right in her face, flirting with her constantly.

The couch  dipped as Acxa got up. She returned with the television remote and turned  the unit on.

“Enough gossip. That show with the cooking is starting soon. I want to see how many will cry this time. Humans cry so easily.”

Allura sipped her wine and glanced over at Acxa as the show started.  She’d said not to overthink it, but now Allura couldn’t stop  wondering .

**Author's Note:**

> I looove this ship!!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
